Isabella Sophie Trager
by TwistedEnglishSoul
Summary: Isabella Trager has returned home! Something for the club to celebrate after not seeing her for 2 years. But the shadows from her past are slowly creeping towards the club, bringing back haunting memories from her child hood. And with a music producer wanting to pull Bella away and into his grasp everything is going downhill. I AM CATCALLEDJASPER, I HAD USERNAME CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1 Tig

Loud knocking on my door woke me up. I stood and made my way through the kitchen and looked through the peephole. A short girl with platinum blonde hair and a beanie was at the door. A pair of sunglasses sat on her head, just in front of the beanie and was holding back her bangs that covered her blue eyes. A tattoo pepped out of the top of her t-shirt , a baggy Victoria Secret PINK perfect pullover, and a pair of black Adidas sweat pants hung low on her hips. A pair of converse were on her feet, dripping wet.

"C'mon! Open up!" she shouted, a slight Southern accent could be detected, pounding her fist on the door. She pulled out a phone and speed dialed a number. My phone started ringing. I walked over to it, the word 'Bells' lit up the screen with the little emoji unicorn next to it. A picture of me and my only daughter sat behind all of the call options. I answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Can you answer the God damned door?" Her voice rang clearly through the phone, although I hadn't heard it since she was 16 it was still hers. I walked to the door and opened it. My phone dropped from my hand and the screen cracked slightly. "Bella?" I whispered, a large bruise was blossoming on her face. "Who did this?" I growled, my hand reaching towards her cheek, moving the once brown hair away. She shook her head slightly "I dealt with it." She said quietly I was fuming "And how do you think a girl your size could have dealt with this." I said gesturing towards her as she stepped in and closed the door. She smirked at me and clicked on the news.

 _"And now over to Jerry Miller, who's live at the crime scene. Jerry, have the cops identified the victim?"_ The reporter stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

 _"Yes, the cops identified the victim as a member of a motorcycle gang located around Washington, The Demon's Minions, his name was John Calsaw and has been a wanted criminal for over 12 years. They have no suspects as of now. Police assume that he was killed after giving out gang secrets."_ The reporter in the office nodded _"Thank you Jerry, we will return shortly."_

The news theme played and adverts started.

Bella smiled sweetly at me. I raised my eyebrows. "You? You did that?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and tapped her foot on the hard wood floor. "Your more like me than I ever thought." I murmured. She buried her head in my chest and sobbed. "He hurt me so much but I miss him." She hiccupped. I nodded, my hand was smoothing down her hair "I know baby, I know."

A few days went by, I didn't go to the club house/work and I didn't answer any calls or messages.

It wasn't until I had been staying at home, catching up on the past two years, for four days did Jax turn up at my house.

"Where have you been!" He growled "4 Days and no ones seen out heard from you! Not a peep! We thought you'd killed yourself or something!" I nodded "I've been busy." I said. He barged his way into my house, nearly knocking me over in the process.

He looked towards the bathroom door, confused. "Why's the shower running?" He asked. I looked away "My daughter is in there." I simply said. He looked at me, shocked. "When did she get here?" He asked. "4 days ago." He nodded "Her boyfriend was beating her about. She ran away after she killed him." Jax nodded. He sat down at the table after getting himself a beer from the fridge. He looked at me his eyes were guarded "Who did she kill?" I half laughed "John Calsaw." The beer that was in his mouth spat across the table. He looked at me in shock "Bella killed a member of The Demon's Minions?" I nodded. He looked away and towards the shower.

The shower shut off and the bathroom door stayed closed for a good 15 minutes, the hair dryer started and shut off after 10 minutes before she resurfaced, looking as if she was a runaway model. I heard Jax exhale when he saw my daughter. I glared at him and shook my head, he smirked. She walked over to the table and took my beer, drinking the rest she gave it back "I saved you a bit." she smiled. She looked at Jax and turned to him "Haven't seen you in ages!" she squealed "Hey kiddo!" he said, pulling her into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2 Tig

"Jasper will be glad to know you're back, he's still single as well." I commented as she drove us towards the Club house. She hummed and a spark lit her eyes. Her old Chevy Camaro pulled to a stop in front of the building. Jasper walked out, looking to see who it is and saw me and Bells step from the car. He froze for a few seconds before jogging towards us.  
Bella ran at him and jumped. She wrapped her skinny jean clad legs around his waist and kissed him, passionately. He kissed her back, closing his eyes.

They broke apart "I love you." she whispered. He closed his eyes and leant his forehead against hers "I love you too." he replied. She dropped from his waisst and hugged him.

The club came piling out and hugged Bella, Opie picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. Every one was whooping and cheering. We all piled inside and cracked open the beers.

One beer turned into two and two turned into three, and well we all know how that goes. Three turns into four and four into five, five into six and then six into seven.

By 12am we were all plastered. Bella and Jasper were in one of the corners, having a heated make out session.

I turned around and grabbed another beer and by the time I had turned back around they were gone.

I remember going to my room and falling asleep, not much else though.

By the time morning came I couldn't feel my head. I got up, more like staggered to my feet and pushed my way into the bathroom.

The hot water running down soothed the aches in all of my muscles. I just stood under the water, letting it wash away all the sourness.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I wiped the steam from the mirror and brushed my teeth. I walked back to my room and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, a white shirt and my cut. I walked out and began tidying up, collecting beer bottles and cans into a plastic bin liner.

By the time breakfast time rolled around the entire club was up, with the exception of two people who were still asleep.

I was helping Gemma cook breakfast when the two sleeping beauties awoke. Bella was in a baggy t-shirt that looked a lot like one of Jasper's and a pair of baggy sweat pants. Jasper was in something similar except his t-shirt fit him. Bella headed towards us and began to help.

Gem was looking at her in worry. I would have asked but I saw she was looking at tiny, age old pinks scars on her forearms. She was about to say something when she looked at me and shook my head.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Well that was a small chapter 485 compared to my first chapter. I will upload again today for you once I get some ideas down. I think I need a social life though!**


	3. Chapter 2 And A Bit Tig

Bella sat down and snatched a few slices of toast. She began to nibble on them, often ripping off small bits off and eating them. Every two or three minutes her head would slowly start dropping and her eye lids would droop. Her usually bright eyes were a dull blue and rimmed red.

"Bells, what's up?" I asked as I sat next to her. She jumped, startled and turned to me "Nothing, just thinking and I'm hungry." I nodded and turned away, helping myself to a bowl of cereal and 2 bits of toast with ham on them.

It wasn't five minutes later that Bella was sitting, her head in her hands. She was quietly singing, writing words on a notepad that looked like it had seen better days. The thing looked like it was about to explode. The front cover looked as though it had been taped back on too many times, bits of paper and materials stuck out of the side. You could see the tell tail signs of artist hands. Blots of different colored paint and glue, pencil and ink covered the part of her hand underneath the pinky finger. She turned the page and started drawing, looking up every now and then. She sat for an hour drawing until she got up and walked to the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with a steaming mug of coffee. She sat at the island and continued drawing, sipping from the mug every now and then.

Half an hour later I greeted a customer out front. "Hey what can I do for ya?" I asked, half politely.  
"Sorry to bother but I've got a flat and need a new wheel." I nodded and scanned his car, a red convertible beetle. I hummed "I think we have those in stock." he breathed a sigh of relief "You're a life saver!" he exclaimed.  
I turned and walked inside as Bella walked out of the kitchen, this time with a mug of Hot Chocolate. I kissed her cheek "I wanna have look at that drawing when you're done!" She laughed "Sure thing pops!" she then walked away to her seat at the island.

"Jasper have we got any tires for the VW Beetle out front?"  
he jogged out back and pulled a spare tire out "Yep!" he shouted as he threw it at me. I grabbed the jack and buzz gun.

I made quick work of changing the tire and fixing the old one.

"$110." I said. He pulled a fat wallet out of his pocket and started counting out the cash.

 _"There's always gonna be another mountain!_  
 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_  
 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose!"_

He looked up and inside where Bella was sat singing.  
"Has she ever thought of pursuing a career in music and singing?" he asked "She wanted to be a pop star when she was little. But she don't want to any more."

 _"The struggles I'm facing,_  
 _The chances I'm taking_  
 _Sometimes might knock me down, but_  
 _No I'm not breaking."_

He nodded and turned to his car, he leant in the window and grabbed something. He walked over to Bella "If you ever want to pursue your career in music, call me." she nodded, looking kinda freaked out.

* * *

 **Here you go Chapter 2.5 and if you add the words together they make about 900 ish, give or take a few! That's my aim for chapter 3 (900-1000 words) Anyways gotta go, I have some flashbacks and another story to crack on with!**

 **See you in chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3 Tig

My little girl sprinted towards me. Her mother turned away "I'll see you in a few months?" she said to her, Bella nodded not really paying attention to her mom. She wouldn't release me. I picked her up and carried her inside. The whole club cheered and whooped. She blushed and buried her head in my neck.  
"Can I go down please?" she whispered. I nodded and set her on the floor where she ran towards Opie. He was like an uncle to her, and her God-Father. He scooped her up and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Ewww! Uncle Opie!" she whined, a slight southern accent shining through, pushing his face away with her tiny hands. He fake pouted "Am I not allowed to show my favorite niece affection?" he asked in a fake sad voice. She smiled "I'm your only niece." she remarked, quoting her favorite movie.

Reneè pulled into the drive way a few months later "Are you packed and ready?" she asked sharply. Bella nodded, tears filling her eyes "I don't want to go." she whispered as she cried in my shoulder. "I know baby I'll see you again in another two months." she nodded and breathed deeply. "Hey I got a present for you. You can't tell your mom you have it though." she nodded. I took off the chain that hung around my neck, it had three pendants one was the SAMCRO logo, another was my family crest and the last one was a locket with a picture of us in it. She slipped it around her neck when her mother was facing away from us. "I love you daddy!" she whispered as her mom came over and pulled her away.

Tears filled my eyes as she looked out of the back window as her mom drove them away. It killed me to watch her go.

I went home that day and broke down, sobbing in the shower.

A few months later not only did Bella visit but her best friend, Jasper. A quiet young lad, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he spoke with the same southern accent that Bella was beginning to pick up, it was becoming more pronounced every time I saw her. Over time Jasper became more comfortable around the club and would often sit with Bella and Opie, learning how to fix different types of vehicles.

Every couple of months Bella would come and see us, sometimes Jasper in tow.

By the time she and Jasper were twelve they were official members of the club. At thirteen they moved down to Charming. They dropped out of school and worked on learning how to fix cars and bikes.

At 17 Bella soon became restless and decided she wanted to travel for a few months and those few months turned into two years. She would call every week and speak but never once did she mention her boyfriend.

She would often talk about her job at a tattoo parlor, designing and creating different pieces of art work, or she would talk about the old lady who cooked cupcakes for them after Bella rushed to save her groceries in the middle of a street. Sometimes she would talk about a guy who wanted the most cringe worth tattoo but she still inked it for him.

I would often talk about the club, new prospects or people who had been dealing on our turf. I never had much to talk about though, sometimes it would be about Jasper and that he missed her or sometimes I just let her talk.

I often thought about the times when the club was one big happy family, but now it was falling apart. Bella was our glue and without her we would brake.

* * *

 **Well here's chapter 3, basically flashbacks of their life, there will be another chapter similar to this soon. I updated a bit late but what the heck? You guys gonna have to grin and bare it. Anyways... This is kinda shit, sort of a filler chapter but I will be seeing you people next Saturday or Sunday? Maybe sooner? I don't know? But hey? Who gives a fuck? I will possibly see yous all during the week!**

 **PEACE OUT!**

 **~Jazz**


	5. Chapter 4 Jasper

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in a river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

The voice was muffled by the shower but it still sounded absolutely beautiful. I had heard Bella sing before now but it was still as beautiful as ever. The shower shut off and she began singing a different song. I think it was Panic! At The Disco, Hallelujah!

It was her favorite song when we were younger. She sang it all the time and even covered it on YouTube.

It felt like forever since I had heard her sing. The last time was at a bar, a day before she left... Without telling me.

I sighed. That was all in the past now. It was going to stay that way aswell.  
The past was in the past, might as well look forward to the future.

Bella rentered our room a few moments later, fully dressed and was towel drying her hair. She walked over to me and lightly kissed my lips before heading in to the main room.

I took a quick shower and joined them all. Bella was drawing again. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rest my head on her shoulder and saw her finishing a sketch she started last night.

It was a wolf, it stood tall and proud, the moon glistened behind her and a stream was flowing. It's eyes were a gorgeous gray-blue color with a turquoise tint around the pupil. A forest of green surrounded the earth behind her. You could see through the picture that it was a male looking at the wolf, his hand was reaching towards her it was detailed, scars included and the hair that grew on your arm.

Bella breathed deeply and looked as if she was centering herself. She looked up after she finished adding the last bit of color and her eyes glowed the same as that of the wolf's.

I backed away at a speed I didn't know I possessed. "Bella?" Tig and I chorused. She looked at me, tears filling her eyes as black fur started to mask her face and her body changed.

After a minute a black wolf stood in front of us, we could see that there were specks of gray and white mixed in with the fur along her spine, stomach and the insides of her legs, this is where the fur changed into an off-white colour. Her face had reddish-brown fur outlining her eyes, around her ears and down the front of her chest.

I had to admit, she was beautiful. But she was a wolf, a wild, rabid animal.

This was apparently the perfect time for Clay to walk in. He shouted and jumped back after seeing Tig and myself backed towards a corner.

Jax soon followed in, after hearing Clay shout, they both pulled their guns. They was about to pull the trigger when Tig jumped in front of Bella.

"Holy shit!" were the words that escaped my mouth before I fell to the floor, blackness clouding my vision.


	6. Chapter 5 Jazz And Bella

**ALERT- I have changed my Username from CatCalledJazz TO TwistedEnglishSoul OR TES as you guys can call moi!**

* * *

The wolf stood and stared at us, her blue-grey eyes were wide with fear and confusion. She was stood stock still. Her horse-sized frame was shaking violently and she bared 4-inch long teeth. She turned around, her tail knocking glasses off of the bar. She spotted the door and charged, Clay firing off a few shots as her tail disappeared through the door.

We saw a black blur disappear down the road.

That's the last we have seen of her for 4 months so far.

 _Ring...Ring..."Hi it's Bella..."_

"Bella?! Thank God!" I breathed.

 _"...you can't reach me right now! Just leave me a message, I'll get back to you!"_

I sighed, at least she was still alive. This was the first sign of life I had found from her, no Facebook posts, no Instragram posts, no Snapchat updates nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero. Nil. Nic. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

For the first month of the time she was gone, I was angry. I was more than angry. I was livid! Why hadn't she called? Why didn't she stay and we could have sorted it out?

The next month I was confused, she looked as though she didn't know what was happening yet it looked as though she did. I tried to think up of as many conclusions as I could, what had happened.

The 3rd month I was plain depressed. I refused to eat, drink and anything a normal human would. I was comatose, as Tig and Clay describes it as. It took Tig to persuade me to get up and move, I lost over 2 stone in this period of time.

As of right now? I felt shit. A pain in my chest was pulling me towards Washington. That's almost 15 hours away, depending on mode of transport and speed.

I sighed and looked up at the stars from my spot next to Jax on the roof. He looked at me "I miss her too." he whispered. I looked down again. He was facing away from me and I heard him inhale shakily. "I know." I sighed. I stood from the roof and hauled him up. I nodded to him and climbed down "See you later."

I was going to find her, even if it kills me.

 **BPOV-**

I kept on running, a pulling in my chest growing the further I ran. I crossed into a different state, Nevada I think. I ran sticking to the border, trying to stay in the forests. I was now about to cross into Idaho.

I ran for weeks on end, after crossing into Idaho running into Wyoming then South Dakota followed by Iowa then that was followed by Missouri, Kansas then Texas. Texas was followed by Louisiana then Mississippi and Tennessee where I settled for a while. It was then that I noticed the amount of weight I'd lost and realized I had not eaten a proper meal in two weeks. I decided after eating that I'd head back towards CA and probably stop by at WA for a bit before hand. I sighed and settled down under a tree for the night.

I awoke to shouting and guns clicking. I shot up and noticed my feet where tied and my jaw was muzzled. I growled and the people jumped back. Stood toppling on my feet slightly but finding the strength to break free of the flimsy rope. I charged at them, the humans being to slow to pull the trigger on their guns.

I ran towards Washington. I didn't stop until I knew I was safe. I was in WA by then. Voices entered my head and I freaked.

 _Hello?-Unknown 1_  
 _WHAT THE FUCK?! - Me_  
 _Hey, calm down. What's your name?-Unknown 1_  
 _Why should I tell you?-Me_  
 _I need you to trust me, I'm the same as you.-Unknown 1_  
 _It's Bella-Me_  
 _OK, Bella, I need you to run South until you come across a clearing with the scent of wolves covering it.-Unknown 1_  
 _Umm ok, I'm now running-Me_

I continued running until the scent hit me. It was strong and put my senses into alert. I creeped through the bushes so I was where I could see at least four massive men stood waiting for me, slightly to their right was a pale group of people, I couldn't feel the unknown voice anymore so I put one paw forward, out of the safety of the undergrowth and into the light.

The red, fried flecks of blood in my fur were visible in the white now and I took one more step forward. My front half was now visible to the two groups, my blue eyes were cautious and guarded, muscles tensed and ready to fight and my claws dug into the ground, ready to flee if need be.

I would have run if I hadn't noticed something, someone, in the pale family that didn't belong there.

Jasper.

* * *

 **HaHA cliffie! I know everything seems messed up but next chap will be all of our dearly beloved Bella's POV followed by a chap of Jazz's and then Tig's! Everything will work out my little Twisted Readers.**


	7. Chapter 7 Bella

He stared at me for a minute, maybe two. Shock and pain crossing his face as he whispered the words that broke me.

"Who's that?" he turned to a short girl with a pixie cut and ink black hair. She smelt horrible. As in I've been dipped in bleach and lemons and honey and think I smell nice. I cringed as she looked at me in disgust "The new wolf, she came from California and has run halfway around the US before she became in range to the Pack's mind. Sam found her when he was hunting and brought her here. She's an experienced fighter, it's why they asked us to bring you and ourselves. They know that their numbers may outnumber her but the sheer size of her and how she's fully trained to kill concerns them.

"There's four of them and one of her, surely they can handle her!" he gasped in surprise. She shook her head and smirked at me. I saw my reflection in her eyes and almost gasped, I stood at least 9 foot tall and was almost 5 foot in width. My fur was covered in dirt, blood and other general shit. It's probably why he couldn't recognize me.

The tallest of the dark-skinned men stepped forward and his body shook. He stared at me and exploded.

Like literally exploded.

Well that's one way to put it-Unknown

Really? You again?-Me

You need to think about your human body to change back. Do it now.-Unknown

Ok-Me

I thought about my human body and felt myself quivering, shaking almost vibrating. I felt my bones break and reform. I gasped for breath, my long hair made a curtain around my face. I looked up and my eyes landed on him. My best friend.

He was looking my way in concern. I was about to stand when I realized I had no clothes on. Nothing. I was as naked as the day I were born. My skin flushed over and I looked up for help.

One of the pale faces stepped forward and handed me some clothes, she smiled kindly at me and helped me up and took me to the forest. She had blonde hair that hung in loose waves to her shoulders, she was wearing a simple pair of light blue, washed skinny jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of fuchsia coloured sneakers. I smiled as she handed me a white, vest t-shirt and a pair of black denim shorts. The sun was out and it was hot today so I gladly slipped the clothes on and ran my fingers through my hair she handed me a pair of canvas shoes and we walked back out. She whispered and pointed to everyone and told me that her name was Rosalie and that she was mated, it's like a really strong boyfriend/girlfriend bond sort of thing in her world, to Emmett and bear of a man with curly dark hair that hung in his eyes. He smiled and waved at me.

The Pack seemed cautious of me, I was not the same type of wolf that they were. I was different, a breed much higher up the food chain than them. They told me that they were of no use to me and that the Cullen family would be able to tell her more about myself I nodded and bowed my head towards them, a gesture of respect to the Pack's Alpha as he did the same to me before I ran away with the Cullens, in my wolf form.

They had asked me if it would bother me if Jasper rode on my back. I shook my head "It won't be a problem." I had said kindly. Jasper was staring at me, remembrance shining in his eyes, of course he knew who I was now.

I shifted and we left.

When we got to the Cullen household I wanted to slap him! He'd pulled out at least 2 handfuls of fur! I shifted back and followed the family into the house, cursing and growling while rubbing the sore spot on my back.

They sat me down around a table and all took seats themselves.

I looked around and my eyes found Jasper's again and something happened, something snapped all of my bonds around me making the one to Jazz the strongest, my bond with my dad was there but it was nothing compared to what I felt.

* * *

 **746 Words, not quite as many as the last few times but ahh well, its been a while since the last capter, a month nearly? So hopes you enjoy, imma start writing chappies for Runaway now!**


	8. Chapter 7 Jasper and Bella

I stared at her. As soon as she 'phased' back I recognised her. Her brown, almost black, hair tumbled down her waist and covered her naked body.

I honestly didn't recognise her wolf form, I felt bad about that.

We sat inside the Cullen house, staring at each other. Waiting for the other to speak. I felt this new bond with her but ignored it.

"I'm leaving tonight." She suddenly said. I turned to her in shock.  
"What?"  
"I'm leaving tonight, going back to Charming."  
"You can't do that! They'll kill you."  
"Sure, sure. Dad will listen, he's not stopped calling me."  
"Oh... ok..."  
"You can always catch a flight, I'm getting my self cleaned up in the lake back there and then leaving, it will take me a day at least. I'll call when I get there."  
I simply nodded and turned away. "See you then." I muttered.  
I heard the door shut and footsteps join to see what was happening. "She's gone?" Alice asked me. I nodded dumbly before walking to the room I was staying in. I pulled the laptop out and booked a ticket for a flight to California, the closest one being a week away.

I sat and stared at 4 walls for the rest of the day.

* * *

I sighed, and my wolf form dipped into the water. Blood and muck tainting it a brown-red colour.

I stayed in there for like 5 minutes, letting the mud become loose and fall off before climbing out and running.

* * *

A day later I found myself stood behind the Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair Shop. I shifted back and smoothed my shorts and shirt.

I sprinted to the front and walked in, I kept fiddling with the rings on my fingers. I kept my eyes cast down as I stood stock still, waiting for someone to notice.

"Hey!" I heard Jax shout. I looked up and he froze. He took a step back and tears filled my eyes.  
"TIG!" He shouted. My dad sprinted out of the workshop and ran towards me.

I stiffened and tears fell down my face as he wrapped me in a hug.

* * *

 **Wow... 364 words. This is half a chapter. I needed to put this up as I'm lagging behind. :/**

 **Anyways... I've got my memory stick and the start of the other half of this chapter and a laptop so I better start writing? Or I could just write down all of the ideas running through my head, like 200000000000 of them, anyone know what number that is? I just put some zero's and just went with it.**

 **Ok I'm out, byesie byes! :)**


	9. Chapter 8 Bella

"So what exactly happened with you?" Clay asked me as they brought me into church and sat me down at a seat, the entire club staring at me.

"My mom she was half Quilette, a little tribe of Native Americans living in Forks, WA they have legends; the men in the tribe would turn into wolves to protect them from the night creatures, cold ones, leeches although you may know them as the creatures of fairytales you were told when you were a wee bairn. Vampires. Well the tribes men, now some women, would shift into these wolves to protect the tribes-people and when the leeches were near they would show signs - a heightened temper, running a temperature, easy to annoy, sudden appetite and large growth spurts. Well about a year an a half ago I started experiencing all of these symptoms and my boyfriend at the time had began a little bit aggressive and demanding, I had began acting out and when he told me to do something for him - pick up his drugs, buy him alcohol and such I would do the exact thing he didn't want me to do.  
One day he wanted err.. ahh... sex and I just wasn't in the mood, I'd had an argument with a friend and she wasn't talking to me and I pushed him away and he kept trying to get it but I kept pushing him away and he got a temper and tried to force himself on me and I just felt this white hot rage overwhelm me and I started over heating and my body was shaking and everything was blurry and just like that.  
It stopped and I looked down and saw these massive dinner plate sized paws. I heard blood rushing and someone groaning and looked across the apartment to see him laid across the flat, his stomach was shredded and his face mangled and he was just unrecognizable. I realized that I had done that to him. I had ruined his body, ripped him to shreds like a piece of paper. I heard his heart stutter and his breath shudder and he died, just like that.

Ever since then I've been running, came across John and revealed myself to him, gave him my everything and he double crossed me, so I took him out.

No one back stabs me and gets away with it."

I explained. The entire room was silent in shock. I took a deep breath of air and a low growl rattled through my throat as bleach, honey and lemons filled my nose. I shoved myself away from the table and just made it out of the room before I shifted and growled at the intruder.

 _Cullen._ My mind growled as Alice crouched in the door way.

"You've exposed our world! They must all die and you, you'll go to the Volturi!" she screamed before lunging at me.

My mind went wild and I crouched down, my muscled bunched and I launched for her. I aimed for her neck and didn't care about the flailing limbs as they dug into my hips and left gashes across my ribs and neck.

Her head needed to roll.

And so it did. Barely a couple seconds later did I hear a pop as my arm dislocated and her head flew across the room.

I shifted back and laid on my side, my naked body shivering from the cold air, my lungs gasping for the air they weren't getting as the wounds on my neck slowly healed - the blood crawling up from my collarbone and settling back into my veins as the skin stitched together and left a little pink scar in its place - a scar that wouldn't fade due to the fact that the thing that inflicted it was my kind's arch enemy.  
I watched as all of the wounds healed and left little pink scars in their wake.

The club had all came into the bar area and were staring in what I think was shock or awe.

"Burn her!" I rasped as Jasper ran in with a zippo, flicking it to light and setting the base of her neck alight before piling up her body parts.

Dad turned and ran to his room and returned with a 'Sons Of Anarchy' shirt with a reaped and a pair of his sweat pants that had holes in the knees - probably from how much he'd worn them - and a pair of boxers.  
I quickly slipped the offered clothing on and turned to Jasper.

"You're here."


End file.
